Kingdom Hearts Legends
by rikku92
Summary: the organation is some how revived with the use of Ansems computer information. With the heartless and nobodys looking for the princess's pure hearts again, they will look somewhere new...video game worlds. Sora and friends must stop them once and for all
1. and so it starts

Ok people for a long time my friend Karabidawns and I have been wondering what would happen if Sora and Gang went on another journey but instead to Video game worlds. Still basing it off of the story line with the heartless and nobodies wanting the pure hearts, the organization want the princess again. Based off of popular and all around loved video game worlds we made this. This is kinda like an intro or yea the first chapter, but hopefully will grow in chapter size. So I give you all the first chapter of…..Kingdom Hearts- Legends. (title may change)

0000000

Kingdom hearts- legends

Chapter 1

Back on Destiny Islands

_Sora's Journal- entry date: Jan 12, 08 at 11:35 pm_

It's been one year since we defeated Xemnas and freed Riku. We returned home to welcoming arms from Kairi. She was so happy to see us again. I'm just glad everything is back to normal and everyone is safe. But lately I've been having more dreams of Roxas and our adventures with all our friends again. And I fear the worst from it. Like a new evil has discovered the heartless and nobodies. I hope not. Kairi was just becoming happy again, I can't leave her if I need to. I do sometimes wonder if Roxas is having the same dreams, or where he even is. Is it real….or not? What ever the case is I can't worry about it. When the time comes the keyblade will be summoned. If I have more dreams I'll write them down. Later

_Sora_

Sora looked out of his window to the moon lit sand. The waves of the ocean tossed in a rhythmic motion. Destiny Island hadn't changed much, once he destroyed and sealed away the darkness. Everything went back to normal. But he sure did miss Donald and Goofy. Sure they returned with the boys from the door to light but they had to leave after a couple of weeks. They said they needed to return to Disney castle with the king. Stepping put through the window he landed on the roof of the shed below him. He looked out to the sea. The night sky way breathtaking, and Sora saw a shooting star pass by. He closed his eyes and slowly made a wish. A smile crept on his face.

"I thought I'd find you here…" a soft voice said below him. Sora opened his eyes and looked down. Kairi was standing in the sand below him, she giggled as he hopped down.

"Hey Kairi, what are you doing awake right now?" Sora slightly cocked his head to the side. Again Kairi giggled at this.

"Oh, just out walking around." The two walked around the shore and talked for about an hour. But as they started to get tired they noticed it was getting really late. So they said there goodbyes and went home. They climbed through there windows and fell asleep on the beds quickly. The warm sun shined through the window lighting up Sora's room. He closed his eyes tighter trying to block out the harsh light, grumbling something, he turned over in his bed. That is until the smell of fresh pancakes hit his nose. He wolk up and shot out of bed, running down the hall and grabbing the corner for a sharp turn, he slid down the stair railing.

"Hey mom! Smells good." Sora sat down at the table and began to eat the pancakey-goodness.

"Morning sweetie. Hey slow down your going to choke."

"Sorry, ha ha." Sora tried to say as he swallowed a mouthful of pancakes.

"So any plans with Riku and Kairi today?" His mom asked. When Sora finished the last bite, his mom grabbed the plate and put it in the sink. Sora drank the last of his OJ and put it in the sink too.

"yea we were going to head over to Twilight Town today." Sora started to walk back to his room to get dressed.

"Sounds fun!" His mom laughed, just then the door rang and Sora ran to answer it.

"Hey, tell ur friends you'll be ready in a sec." She yelled from the kitchen. Sora opened the wooden door and told his friends just that. He ran up to his room get dressed. Before he left he put on his crown necklace. That was really special to him. He has always had that and it held most of his memories. 10 min later he ran down the stairs and out the door with his friends in tow. But not before saying goodbye to his mom. Later that day the gang was sitting on sunrise hill eating sea salt ice cream.

"So Riku?" Asked Kairi.

"Are you planning on entering the struggle match?" Kairi turned to face him.

"yea I-" but as he was answering he froze. Like someone pushed pause. Kairi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Riku, what's wrong…" Kairi asked concerned.

"Sora…something is wrong with-" She turned to him, also frozen.

"Kairi…" A soft voice spoke as if it was the wind.

"The Mansion…" And then it was gone. The boys and town came back to life after that. But Kairi was still kinda scared.

"Hey Sora." Again she turned.

"yea Kairi?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sora had a feeling he might know who she was talking about.

"It sounded like Namine…" Sora had a shocked expression on his face.

"What did she say?" Sora asked quickly. Kairi looked back at the sunset. And replied slowly.

"…The Mansion…" No quicker that she said that Sora stood up and started to run. Riku behind him and Kairi last. They ran through the town past walking people. When the wall came into view Sora's heart was racing. Faster than normal, anixious and nervious at the same time he tried to calm his nerves down.

"Sora! Wait up!" Kairi was running behind the boys. The sun blazing in her eyes making it hard to follow the two. Riku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to help keep up. When they entered the forest they slowed to a walking pace. The forest was cooler that the town was. All sounds around them seemed to almost completely stop. The Mansion came into view and the trio stopped. The looked at the golden gates and the rust that covered them. It was strange though the lock on it was unlatched and the gate squeeked open.

"That's weird." Riku said as he looked around.

"Come on guys." Sora motioned for them to follow. Riku ran up to the door to the mansion. It slowly creaked open from time of not being moved. The group walked in moving cobwebs out of the way. Stepping into the room Kairi looked around.

"Whoa…" She was amazed, her heads moving in every direction. Tables and chairs lay broken and forgot all over the old carpet. Some windows were broken and walls were cracked, but held considerably well.

"Amazing isn't it guys." Sora smiled, he realized that his friends haven't been here yet.

"Yea, I wonder who lived here."

"Sora." Riku called out of the blue.

"Hmm..?" Sora turned to him.

"We have to find Namine."

"Oh, right!" Sora nodded and started up the stairs. Every step raised a cloud of dust, leaving a trail. The second story hall way felt like it went on forever.

"Which way do we go guys?" Kairi and Riku looked at Sora. Checking both ways Sora told them.

"…The right…" Again the trio set off heading to find Namine. They came to a door at the end of the hall. The wooden brown door showed sighs of age. Old lines and marks lay on the face of it. Sora grabbed the golden doorknob, and opened it. She sat there in front of the window in almost a transparent glow. The wind coming into the room not even affecting her, like it was passing through. The white dress she wore was a little longer that last time, but it matched the room itself and all its contents. Riku and Kairi entered the room behind Sora gazing around.

"Namine." Kairi said. Her expression lay on her sleeve as it varied from shock to happiness to see her friend again. Namine turned around and smiled. Her hands clasped in her lap and ankles crossed.

"Hello Kairi." She said softly in almost a perfect voice. She hasn't changed much since she left with Roxas. Same golden blond hair, warm smile, and striking blue eyes.

"I heard you call… What's wrong?" Kairi slightly moved Riku and Sora out of the way as she moved towards Namine. Coming face to face they stood in front of each other.

"The worst. Some new and old members of the organization are back." Namine's smile faded.

"What?!" Sora almost yelled, "We destroyed them all!"

"Yes, but because Ansems computer was never destroyed someone got into all of his data and revived some members."

"Namine, how do you know this?" Riku asked.

"Roxas and I were once part of the organization, they dragged us into it. I'm not suppose to be here, but I had to tell you." Namine cased her eyes down and naturally her bangs caused a shadow over them.

"Thank you." Sora said calmly.

"Sora, you need to summon the keyblade and stop this once and for all." Namine replied bringing her head up.

"But what about Roxas?" Sora asked.

"He's fine all of his memories have returned." Sora then noticed around the room pictures on the walls and table. Most were of him.

"Well what about the heartless?" Riku spoke up to break the silence.

"Were not sure but Xemnas is back, new villains have surfaced and that's all I can tell you." Namine finished and just sat there.

"Well what are we waiting for, we have to get started." Sora punched his fist into his open palm."

"But Sora, we don't even have a gummi ship how will be get to hollow Bastian?" Kairi explained. Sora thought for a second.

" Namine…" Sora started to smile.

"Hmm..?"

"You can transport to different places right?" Sora walked over to her.

"I suppose… yea."

"Can you go to Disney castle and tell Donald and goofy I need there help?" Sora went down to her level of height. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled and nodded.

"Sure Sora, I'll do my best." Sora got up and Kairi cheered. Riku did his famous smirk. Namine stood from her seat and closed her eyes. She slowly disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked Sora.

"I don't know, head back to the island I guess." The group headed out of the mansion.

0000000000

Back on Destiny Islands the trio was watching the sun set on the Poupu fruit tree. Sora and Kairi sat on the base and Riku leaned on the trunk.

"Sora, promise me something." Kairi never diverted her eyes from the view.

"Sure Kairi, what is it?" Sora turned to her. Kairi paused for a moment and then she turned to him.

"when you leave for hollow Bastian don't leave me behind. I want to fight by your side." Her face turned serious.

"I don't want to stay, I can help-"

"No Kairi." Sora flat out said.

"Why! I have a keyblade too!"

"Because, I'm not going to lose you again." Sora was stern. After Kairi lost her heart about 3 years ago he though he lost her. But she did get it back, and Sora didn't want to have to go through that again.

"You're just being over protective!" Kairi stormed off. Sora started to feel bad.

"Don't feel bad Sora, she's just acting like a little kid. She'll got over it." Sora hopped down from the tree and started to head home.

"Sora, Wait!" Kairi ran up to him.

"Sora, take my lucky charm. it worked the the last two times right?" She laughed and then put her flower charm in his hand.

"Where ever you go, i'll always be with you."

"Thank you Kairi." Sora put the charm in his pocket and then continued home. The next morning Sora was sleeping in dreaming of his new adventure when a very annoying

'thing' way bugging his nose.

"Ugh…What is that." Sora mumbled to himself. The object continued to but his nose. Brushing it away for the 50th time, he sat up in his bed quickly.

"WHAT!" Sora's hair was a mess, and he quickly looked around his room to find what the object was. At the end of his bed stood goofy. A feather in his hand.

"Huck-yuck! Hey Sora, Donald and I heard you needed our help."

"yea you were so desperate that you asked Namine to ask us." Donald laughed Sora rubbed his eyes.

"well yea, I don't have a gummi ship." Donald crossed his arms

"Point taken." Sora hopped out of bed.

"So did you guys bring the ship?" Sora asked putting his shoes on.

"Of course! How else would we have gotten here?" Goofy turned to his friend.

"Oh Donald calm down." Donald just sighed, he had to admit he was concerned, but he would never tell his friends that. Sora finished getting dressed and combed his hair.

"Come on guys lets get going! I told Riku and Kairi last night that we would be leaving." Sora ran down the stairs with Donald and goofy behind him.

"Bye mom!" Sora yelled at the door. His mom was cooking in the kitchen.

"Sora! Will you be back in time for dinner?" Sora opened the front door.

"Yea mom!" he lowered his voice as he was leaving…

"in a couple of months…"

"Alright! Have fun." Sora shut the door and saw the gummi ship on the shore.

"Oh! Gummi, I missed you!" He hugged the wing of the orange and yellow ship. Donald slit his eyes,

"Hey! Get off the ship!" Goofy scratched his head.

"I wonder what his mom feeds him?" Kairi looked out her window above the boys and ship. Closing her eyes she made a prayer.

"Please be safe….Sora."


	2. new faces and old friends

Sora ran into the gummi ship. The flashing buttons and chairs were home to him.

"So Sora, where are we going?" Goofy asked as he stepped in behind him.

"Hollow Bastian, we have to see if the world gates opened and if the gang is there." Sora sat in the captain's chair. Buckling his seat belt, he pulled up to the control table.

"Alright then let's get going." Donald said to them as he and Goofy strapped in also.

"Ready for blast off!" Sora lifted his hand above his head.

"Ready!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Sora threw his hand down hitting a big red button. the engine ignited and took off rising threw the sky. The ship past threw the last layer of earth and the G-force lifted and they stabilized the oxygen. Goofy unbuckled and ran to the side window.

"Wow guys! Look outside." Sora and Donald looked out the front view. The colorful Craters and ships were flying around blocking the door to the world.

"So the gates are open." Sora thought out loud.

"Come on, we have to get going." So the friends buckled up again and blasted off. Dodging the ships and meteors they got threw. The planet came into view. Sora had a smile on his face and descended down into the townBut someone was watching him threw a sphere of light. He chuckled evilly. Then if faded onto darkness. Sora landed on the planet and immediately set off to find his friends. Sora crossed his arms.

"Ok, so should we look for Leon and the others?" Donald tapped his chin.

"Lets go check the market place." They turned a few corners and they were there. Cloud was stricking a heartless with his sword. Aerith was casting healing spells on Cloud and Leon. And Yuffie was switching material. Goofy got out his shield.

"We have to help them!" Donald took out his magic staff.

"Yeah!" He casted a healing spell on Yuffie.

"Alright!" Sora ran towards the heartless, and at the last minute drew his keyblade and killing the heartless that were surrounding cloud and Leon. Goofy ran full force into a group of soldier heartless while Donald struck them with a lightning spell. Yuffie threw her shuriken threw a group of them.

"Haha!" She squeed. A dark shadow loomed over the small battlefield. Cloud ran full force threw another group.

"It's no use!" Leon shouted. "They just keep coming!" Aerith nodded.

"Everyone fall back!" Cloud grasped Sora's arm and led him to the ally way that led to their haven. Aerith and Leon grabbed Goofy and followed Cloud. Yuffie grabbed Donald's hand.

"Come on!" She said. Cloud stopped to finish off a couple of heartless in their path. Sora looked behind him to see Aerith, Leon, and Goofy catching up. But there was no sign of Donald.

"Donald!" He shouted running back to where he last saw him. Donald tripped while catching up.

"Come on! Get up!" Yuffie said, helping him up.

"Sora turned a corner and found Yuffie and Donald. He looked behind them and saw a horde of heartless that was not too far behind them.

"Watch out!" He yelled summoning the keyblade. A heartless jumped into the air in an act to surprise attack Yuffie. She blocked it with her shuriken. Sora ran as fast as he could to help them.

'I'm not gunna make it.' He thought to himself. Four heartless jumped on her shuriken hoping that the weight would make her collapse. She fell over. Her shuriken flew into the air and landed far from her. She thought to her self.

"Is this…is this the end?" She closed her eyes. "At least I tried."

Donald ran to help Yuffie. "Yuffieeeee!!" He shouted. Sora tried to run as fast as he could so he could help her. But he was too late. Five heartless jumped into the air, there claws aimed at Yuffie's heart. Yuffie heard a gun shot.

"Could that be…?" She opened her eyes slowly. She looked to her left, and there was the person she was thinking about. Sora finally arrived and helped Yuffie up.

"What're you looking at?" Sora looked around. Yuffie looked at the shadowy figure.

"Him." She pointed to a very tall man. Who was skinny and had a gold arm. Sora looked at the person Yuffie was pointing to.

"Cool…" The man with the gold arm looked next to him.

"Your turn." Standing next to him was an orange beast. A cross between a wolf and a lion. It lept from the ledge it was standing on and landed in front of Yuffie and Sora. Sora looked up at Yuffie.

"Who are these guys?" Yuffie laughed a little.

"There are friends." The creature howled and suddenly all remaining heartless disappeared. The man with the golden arm lept from the ledge and walked over to Yuffie.

"Are you alright Yuffie?" he said. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Vincent." She smiled. Sora looked up at the man.

"Vincent?" Yuffie nodded "Yup, this is Vincent Valentine." She pointed to the creature walking up to them.

"And this is Red XII. But I like to call him Nonaki." The creature nodded. Cloud ran around the corner and almost ran into Sora.

"You guys are safe?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah." Vincent held his gun to Cloud.

"Hello Cloud." Sora was surprised. He thought Vincent was there friend. Cloud held his sword to Vincent.

"Hello Vincent." He looked down. "Nonaki." The red creature nodded back.

"What a nice get together we are having." Sora looked down at the animal.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Vincent lowered his gun.

"Who's the child." Sora got angry. "I'm 16! I'm a teenager not a child!" Nonaki stared at Sora.

"He sure acts like one." Yuffie sighed. Cloud pointed his sword at Sora.

"That is Sora, the keyblade master. And I suggest you give him some respect." Yuffie crossed her arms.

"Cloud stop acting like your Sword is a laser pointer." Cloud put his sword back into its sheathe.

"This way." They walked to a small building. Sora opened the door. Aerith was was talking to Cid about the computer and Leon was reading a book.

"He was reading a book while we were fighting out there?!" He mumbled to himself. Sora walked up to Aerith.

"We rescued Donald." Aerith turned to him. "I see." She smiled. She looked towards the door.

"Hello Vincent, Nonaki." She waved. Cid turned around from his computer.

"Well what do we have here?" He laughed. Leon turned a page in his book. Nonaki walked up to Aerith.

"We have come to help defend Hollow Bastian." Vincent leaned against the wall.

"I guess were a little late." He said. Sora looked at cid's computer.

"Does your computer have a scanner on it Cid?" Cid scoffed.

"Well of course I do, it's **MY** computer." He grabbed a piece of paper from Sora's pocket and put it in the scanner.

"Scanning time." The paper was scanned and appeared on the screen.

"So what do you need this for kid?" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy who were playing with the first aid kit.

"To find the princesses." Cid saw the princesses code name come up onto the screen.

"This thing has a radar on it. And according to this list…..the closest princess in proximity, is 'The princess of Light.' But apparently she's on the same planet as 'The princess of Twilight'." Sora pondered.

"What world is it on?" Cid looked at his computer screen.

"Hyrule…Ever heard of the place?" Sora shook his head. "Nope." Yuffie started to push Sora, Donald, and Goofy out the door.

"You guys better get going!" Sora turned around. "But what about you guys?" Aerith put her hands behind her back.

"We have everything under control now." Sora smiled. "Ok then. Bye everyone!" He waved Cid waved but was still looking at his computer screen. Yuffie and Aerith waved back. Leon mumbled something from behing his book. Nonaki bowed and Vincent nodded. Sora and the gang got into the gummi ship and fastened there seatbelts. Cid popped up on their screen monitor.

"I'm transferring the coordinates to you guys." Sora smiled. "Thanks Cid!" Donald looked at their gas meter.

"Were all set to go Sora!" Goofy was having trouble fastening his seat belt. "Ready?" Sora lifted his hand above his head again.

"Alright, then let's go!" He slammed his hand on the red button that sent the gummi ship flying.


	3. to hyrule!

Ch 3

Kingdom Hearts Legend's

As Sora and his friends were flying threw gates to get to the warp zone, the princess of Light was indeed need of some help herself. So Hyrule is there next destination. Zelda is her name, and she was very beautiful. But also strong. She grew up in the life of a princess but was also a tomboy sorta at heart. Always climbing trees, running around or exploring the forest with her friend Link. But still she was very well behaved. An arrow pulled back from her bow and with one quick movement she released it hitting her target dead on. SWOOSH! Another arrow shot by hitting a heartless. Clank! A sword hit it's armor. Zelda and Link stood back to back with other soldiers. Hyrule castle was getting more and more of these creatures everyday.

"Link! There are too many! Every time we destroy one , more come back." Zelda looked back at him. When Link was 15 he became part of the Hyrulian army. But instead of fighting in wars he was appointed Zelda's body guard. The king new that Link and Zelda cared for each other and that's why he gave Link the job, because Link wouldn't let anything happen to her. Link sliced threw 5 heartless. Zelda shot three consecutive arrows hitting her targets as well. The captain of the group of soldiers fighting with them turned to Zelda.

"Princess we have to retreat for now!" As Zelda turned to answer Link grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the castle. The soldiers followed.

"Link we can't retreat!" She said trying to pull her hand back

"Zelda well regroup later but there are just too many of them." She couldn't argue with that. Out side the castle a warp gate opened and the gummi ship popped out. Landing on the ground the door opened and Sora stuck his head out to look around. He jumped out and Donald and Goofy followed.

"Garwsh! Hyrule sure is beautiful! Said Goofy as he looked around himself. As soon as they got close to the castle gate they were swarmed by guards.

"Who are you three?" The captain demanded. Sora backed up from the guards.

"Were here too see her highness." Sora replied. The guards looked to there captain. And he stepped forward.

"Why what business do you have with her?"

"She's in danger and we need to warn her!" Said Donald who was starting to get mad. The captain glared.

"She's perfectly fine, I won't have three kids go and scare her for no reason." Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, and turned back to the man.

"Fine but tell her we need to talk, its important." Sora started to walk away.

"Sora! How are we going to get in?" Donald said aloud. And in the process Sora stumbled over a metal object on the ground.

"What the?" Sora crouched down to read what it said.

"Storm drain" Then it clicked.

"Oh! Guys this is a water pipe that leads into the castle!" Goofy got a huge smile.

"So, how will we get in there?" Sora thought to himself aloud. Donald walked up next to him.

"Sora, I have a new spell that could help." Donald lifted him staff and said the spell.

"Graviteria-reverse!" The lid began to shake and was surrounded in a black and purple cloud that lifted it up."

"Great Donald! Come on!" Sora jumped down the dark damp hole and landed in a tunnel.

"Sora. I can't see." Said Goofy quietly as he furiously looked around.

"Hold on." Sora said as he held his keyblade up.

"Fira!" Sora yelled and the end of his keyblade lit up like a torch.

"Ok guys….which way?" Goofy looked left and right down the tunnels.

"Hey Sora, look a chest." Sora looked to where Goofy was pointing. Against the wall was a brown and gold chest. Sora walked over and tapped it twice with his weapon. It didn't open.

"uhh…try to open it Sora." Donald said. Sora bent down and opened it. Inside was a map. Holding it up to his keyblade for light a sound went off.

DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUHHH!!!!. Sora jumped.

"What was that?" Sora looked around for the source of the sound.

"Never mind Sora we have to get to the castle. Come on." Donald said as he grabbed the map.

"This way." Walking around endless tunnels, they searched for a way out. Occasionally coming across some heartless or two they saw no way out.

"Donald how much farther?" Goofy asked his friend. He began to drag his feet.

"Stop winning you!" Donald said. Just as they turned the corner they saw a wooden ladder.

"Finally! Man I can't wait to get out of here." Sora started to climb the ladder first to make sure the coast was clear. Donald rolled his eyes at his childless. Reaching the top Sora hit the top with his keyblade. It popped off. Sora stuck his head out too see that it was a drain next to a fountain in the garden.

"Ok guys. Lets get out one at a time." Sora crawled out and stayed low and dove behind a bush. Donald was next and ran behind the same bush, Goofy was last.

"So what's the plan." Donald looked next to him in the bush. Sora sat there watching a guard pass.

"When I say so were going to make a run for that door right there." Sora pointed to a door the guard just passed. After he passed Sora, Donald and Goofy made a break for it. They made it inside, but to there surprise there were more guards. They all turned and pointed there swords at them.

"Uhh….hi guys. Would you happen to know where the weapon's room is?" Sora said putting on an innocent smile hoping they would believe him. They glared. Obviously not.

"Ok bye guys!" Sora jumped over there swords, making a run for it trying to find the princesses room. Donald and goofy were right behind him. Screaming there heads off. Well all but Sora. Making a sharp turn towards the staris, they ran up 3 continuous flights. And Sora was starting to get tired.

"Sora! We can't stop they'll catch us!" Sora listened to Donald and charged on. Donald pulled out his magic staff and cast thundra. Knocking down at least five guards. Sora ran past a servant.

"Hey! –gasp- Where is the thrown room! I need to find the princess!" Sora said out of breath gasping for air.

"The fifth floor…" She said and pointed to another stair case down the hall.

"What?!?!" Sora practically yelled.

"Hey! Stop them!" A guard yelled as the rest rounded the corner. Sora took off again. AS they reached the steps, Sora, Donald and Goof began to skip two at a time. They reached the fourth floor and were slowing down.

"Come on where is the last flight of stairs!" Sora yelled As they started to run again. Donald cast another thundra spell trying to give them more time.

"Look! There's the door!" Donald yelled as they reached the top. Time seemed to slow down as they ran towards it. Sora reached his hand towards it to find there was no handle.

"Crap!" He turned to Donald and Goofy as the guards were closing in.

"Graviteria Reverse!" Donald shouted and the door shot up just as the three were tackled to the ground.

"Princess!" Sora called as they were being pinned to the ground. Zelda turned towards the door. With a small gasp she quickly walked to the door. Link was left behind her with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on Captain." She said to the guard.

"Princess, it's only a intruder. No need to worry." The captain answered as he picked Sora up off the ground with his arms behind his back.

"No! Princess, I have to talk to you! Your in danger!" Link walked up next to Zelda. His hand on the hilt of his sword incase of anything.

"Release him now." Zelda commanded calmly but firm.

"But Princess! It's probably a trick; I will not have this castle go into chaos over this rumor." The captain replied, struggling to hold Sora.

"So, would you rather have me hurt if this is serious?" Zelda had a point. He could not argue with her, releasing all three and the guards stood at the door.

"He has requested my presence gentlemen…alone." The guards were over protected of Zelda ever since the creatures began showing up. And the recent attacks from them. The captain looked at link, who still had a serious face. But he nodded. They turned and left.

"Now, I'm terribly sorry for that, you see these weird creatures have been attacking our castle lately, and the guards can't trust anyone anymore." Zelda's eyes immediately softened. A smile graced her features as she sat next to Link.

"Now, you said I was in danger?" Zelda brought up the subject again.

"Yes. Long story short, those creatures you have been fighting are after you ." Link didn't like the sound of this.

"There called heartless, and nobodies. The black heartless steal peoples hearts while the white one's are the nobodies of the people whose hearts were stolen. Basically they want the ten princesses of pure heart." Zelda did not believe what she was hearing.

"Why her?" Link asked.

"They need all the princesses to open the door too kingdom hearts." Sora said.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Zelda asked.

"The door to darkness." Goofy stepped in to say.

"Look this is a little too much to take in." Zelda replied as the door shot open. A servant ran in.

"Princess!! The enemies have infiltrated the castle!" She yelled. Three solider heartless ran in after her. She tripped on the carpet falling on her stomach. The three heartless ran to her. She started to fade into black mist and her screaming stopped as a crystal heart floated above her. The heartless grabbed it. Zelda gasped horrified at what her saw.

"Now do you believe us." Donald said. Link got up and pulled the master sword out. Donald got his magic staff, goofy got his shield and Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Come on!" Sora yelled. Link followed the group with Zelda behind him. Out in the main hall of the fifth floor guards were fighting heartless and occasional nobodies. Donald cast cura on a couple guards, while Sora charged into a mass of heartless. Link was using spin attacks and Zelda was using Din's fire spells. Goofy saw two heartless come behind Zelda and ran and knocked them away.

"Thanks." Zelda said as she continued fighting. A couple nobodies ran to her, she dodged out of there was and hit shocked them with magic. They soared across the hall. A few more came and she used her crystal shield. They blasted away as she hit them with a shot of magic also. After the group continued fighting for a while the heartless vanished. Link wiped the sweat off his face. He stood in front of Zelda with his sword and shield ready. An echo-y laugh shot threw the room. Sora Donald and Goofy had a bad feeling.

"Well hello princess." Link gripped his sword tighter. A cloaked figure walked out of a black portal. Sora, Donald and Goofy surrounded her.

"Who are you!?" Sora asked getting straight to the point.

"Are you a new member? Or old one?" The person smirked under his hood.

"It depends on your definition of new and old." He started to walk closer. A couple of guards ran towards him. He easily dodged grabbing a sword off one and stabbing two. Zelda gasped at what happened. Donald cast cura on them but they died instantly. He continued towards Zelda, dropping the bloody sword on the ground with a clang. Taking another step forward he spoke.

"Oh, don't worry princess I'm not the one who will be dealing with you tonight. I just wanted to see your pretty little face as your world came crashing down." He reached for her hand. Link knocked it away and stood in front of her, glaring at the man.

"You stay away from her." He said firmly.

"You boy, Watch yourself. That legend can easily be changed." Link growled and then charged. He swung his sword at him just as the portal took the cloaked figure away.

"Darn it!" Link said. Zelda walked next to him taking his arm.

"Don't worry Link. We'll get him next time. We just have to keep fighting." The Reassurance in her voice calmed him down.


	4. How can we save her?

Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!

GASP

The Heartless and Nobodies vanished into their own shadows. Sora and Link relaxed and turned to Zelda. Her face carried a mixture of emotions. But Zelda wasn't the kind of person who showed that too much. She knew how to keep it together.

"Zelda?" Sora asked. His keyblade disappearing and a look of sincerity came on his face.

"Hmm?" She came out of her train of thought. Link looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Zelda rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…Link maybe we should call on more people to help protect the castle from another attack." Zelda asked as she turned to him.

"Oh! Can I help!?" Zelda turned around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Huh?" She looked down to find a very young girl in a black cloak. Goofy pointed at the little girl.

"Isn't that an Organization coat?" The little girl looked up at Goofy.

"A big doggy!" She ran up to him and tugged on the bottom of his pants.

"Bend down! I have to tell you a secret!" Goofy bent down to her level.

"What?" Goofy whispered. She cupped her hands around his ear to tell him.

"I'm part of Organization XIII!" She whispered loudly. Goofy gasped. Donald was shocked.

"But you're so young!" Donald said. She giggled.

"I'm Xeara. Number 16 in the organization." Sora summoned his Keyblade. Not going into his stance to fight, but he didn't know what to expect from the mysterious girl.

"So you're one of them." He asked. Xeara ran up to Sora.

"Can I play with your toy!?" She grabbed it from his hands and swung it around. But then it vanished and reappeared in his hands.

"Aww." Xeara huffed. Donald looked at her.

"Since when does the Organization allow kids in the organization?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Like Demyx?" He laughed. Xeara flailed her arms.

"Demyx is one of my friends!" She said happily. Goofy took his hat off bending don again to look her in the eye.

"Sorry Miss Xeara, but Demyx is dead." Xeara shook her head as fast as an eight year old could.

"No he's not!" Sora sighed combing his five fingers through his hair. Xeara stared up at him, since the height difference was noticeable. She pouted sticking out her bottom lip. Just as Sora was about to reply Link looked out the window and quickly turned to Zelda. His senses kicking in, and grabbed her around the waist. Dodge rolling to the side as glass shattered everywhere through the throne room. Sora Donald quickly covered there face and Goofy ducked behind his shield. A cannon ball exploded into the wall rock smashing and debris falling all around the heroes. Sora hastily stood up and ran to Zelda's side. He stood in front of her alongside Link. The two stared out the window to the field below. Smoke smothered the air and blocked visibility. Suddenly a deep chuckle was heard and spread around the room.

"Yay!" Xeara cheered. "The heartless arrived!" She jumped up and down. Pulling out the master sword his chain mail rubbed against it. Link focused through the thick smoke. As it cleared a hand shot out and grabbed the side of the broken window. Then a foot stepped through until his whole body appeared. The smug smirk on his face proved he was confident but the evil glint in his eyes said who he was.

"Gannondorf." Link Growled as if he was the devil himself.

"Hello princess." Zelda gasped and steped back. Link tightened his hold oh her and pushed her behind himself. The master sword glittered in the light and his shield was reviled. Sora looked over at the hero, then to Gannon himself. He could feel the darkness of this man and knew he was trouble. The three readied themselves beside Link. Xeara looked at them all. She quickly opened a dark portal and yelled to the group.

"Be right back guys!" She vanished as the portal disappeared once more. Zelda closed her eyes and opened her hands a bright light shown and three golden arrows appeared in her palms. Sora shielded his eyes from the light as he asked her a question.

"Is this the guy that has been summoning the heartless?!" Zelda nodded opening her eyes again. She pulled out a very elegant looking bow. She fit one of the arrows in it. Gannon laughed.

"And what do you plan to do your heighness." He smiled darkly. "fight me?" Link gripped his sword tightly. Donald turned to Goofy.

"Can we fight him here? Wont it destroy the castle?" Goofy looked around.

"Sora! We have to fight him somewhere else the castle won't be able to take it!" Sora turned to face him. But decided against asking anything and turned to Zelda.

"Princess! We need to fight somewhere else for your people's safety." Zelda turned and looked out the door Guards were forming outside to get the wounded to safety and to help defend there princess. Without a further thought Zelda summoned her magic and transported them to the field below. She went to one knee. It was hard to transport more than three people at one time. Gannon smiled at the predicament of where they arrived. He took a careful step towards the group ahead. She drew an arrow in her bow aimed at his cold black heart. As she was still on one knee.

"Don't move." Gannon laughed a little. He took another step forward.

"I don't think you relies what I can do." Gannon raised his left hand. It suddenly became surrounded in black smoke and started to take form. His right hand also brought out his sword from a sheath he had tied around his waist. The smoke vanished and a woman appeared in his hand. He held her around the neck. Her black clock cascaded around her unconscious form. Gannon's smirk widened and he suppressed a wicked laugh.

"You don't want me to hurt her do you?" Zelda gasped and Link growled. He stayed rooted in his spot not daring to move to risk the woman's life.

"Midna…" Link said quietly to himself. Sora gripped his keyblade. Donald yelled out.

"He's insane to take a hostage!" Gannon grinned. He held the poor girl up for them all to see.

"Here's a deal. You beat me and you can have your precious Twilight Princess back." Sora thought to himself and back to the list Namine gave him before he left Twilight town. When his friends were all gone and he went back to the mansion. Namine gave him a list which Cid now has of the code names of all the princesses.

"The Princess of Twilight." He said aloud. Link nodded his head referring back to Gannon's statement.

"Consider your challenge accepted. We'll all fight you." Link took his stance planting his feet firmly in the ground. Gannon scoffed at them.

"Just you two eh?" Zelda stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He began to laugh and looked back at the Princess and the others.

"Two against one? Those aren't fair odds. And you both know I'm strong. It would only seem fair of me to let you pick another party member." Link Glared, He was never fond of Gannon's smart remarks. Turing just enough to look back Link called out to Sora.

"Sora, you are a legendary hero. Will you help us fight Gannondorf?" Link never really liked asking for Help, it made him feel week. But what choice did he have, especially if it was a decided fate that these boys' claims on the creatures were true. If they were, Link would need all the help he could get. Sora nodded smiling, like a friend would towards another friend. He slowly walked forward, his weapon gripped in his hand fitting perfectly in place. And he took his stance right next to Link and Zelda. Goofy and Donald yelled at Sora but he turned and gave thumbs up.

"We'll be ok guys. Besides you can still fight with us." But just as Sora finished that sentence the two tried to walk forward only to be knocked back by a force field Gannon suddenly made.

"We wouldn't want any interference." Sora whirled round and faced Gannon.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled "I'm tired of you thinking you know that you're going to win. With the three of us fighting you, you don't stand a chance!" Sora dramatically threw his hands out. Gannon just laughed lively again. Zelda lifted her arm and casted a spell.

"It's best to be fully healed when going into battle." Zelda returned her bow into its place aimed at Gannon. Gannon cracked his knuckles

"Then let's get started." With Midna on the side lines Gannon brought his sword up and quickly back down again trying to smash the keybearer. Sora dodge rolled out of the way. Link ran behind Gannon as he picked up his massive sword. Sora ran to the left. Zelda seemed to be praying to the sages or saying a spell, but her eyes were clamped shut and her hands open.

Link was fighting valiantly against Gannon. Their swords clashed and every other few hits Sora would hit him with a Combo attack. The two were trying to wear Gannon out for Zelda's attack. He eyes shot open and a triforce symbol glowed below her. She pulled her bow back with a light arrow on it.

"Link! Sora!" The two looked back at Zelda. Gannon turned and hit Sora with the end of the swords handle on his head. Sora let out a small cry and stumbled onto the ground. Gannon turned to attack Zelda just as she pulled the string back, and released it. The arrow soared through the air and straight through his chest. He cried out as the blinding light burned him. Link saw the opening and as Gannon shut his eyes for the brief moment. He ran and jumped high into the air, as he descended the master sword glint a blue shine. And finally impaled Gannon's back entering through his stomach. Gannon froze, and slowly fell to his knees. His eye's never shutting though. The evil and hate held in his amber eyes stared back at the hero. The barrier Gannon cast vanished. Donald and Goofy ran to Sora. Casting a quick Curegra, Sora stood up and rubbed his head

"Sora!" Goofy called as he came up behind Donald. "Are you ok?"

Sora laughed lightly, straightening up.

"Yea I'm ok, just a bump on the head." Link put his sword back into his sheathe while Sora's Keyblade disappeared. Zelda walked over to Midna who was still unconscious on the ground. Kneeling down next to her.

"Midna…" Zelda lightly nudged her arm. There was no response. Link walked over, crouching down next to Zelda he checked Midna's pulse.

"She's fine, she should wake up in a few minutes." Zelda sighed with relief.

"Good." She smiled happily. Sora ran up to the two of them with Donald and Goofy. Looking down at the girl on the ground he turned to Link.

"So who's Midna? Is she really the Twilight Princess?" Zelda looked up at Sora.

"She's an old friend of ours who we have not seen in a long ti-" Zelda could not finish her sentence. Link looked at her worried. Sora looked down at her stomach and freaked out. Link looked up and Saw Gannon with his bleeding chest and evil grin. His sword stabbed in Zelda's side.

"Zelda!" Link yelled standing up abruptly. Zelda started to fall to her side. Her eyes slowly closing as she was losing energy.

"Good...bye?" She fell into Links arms as he caught her. He looked up from his knees at Gannon with a glare.

"I hope this doesn't ruin anything for you." Gannon laughed to his heart's content. Sora summoned his keyblade. Sora stood in front of the towering Gannondorf.

"What's wrong with you!" Link held Zelda close. She was still alive and breathing but her side was bleeding. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Is she going to turn into a heartless?" Link asked. Donald turned to him.

"I don't think so. If her heart is really strong enough she should be fine…" But Donald still looked worried. A light mist started in the field and turned to a rain. Sora was still facing Gannon, The icy rain running down his forehead. Sora ran to attack Gannon, but all he did was dodge and charge a dark magic blast. Sora dodge rolled out of the way. And slammed his keyblade against Gannon's armor. Sora jumped out of the way from Gannon's sword. Using the move Sonic, Sora threw his keyblade like a boomeranged. Hitting Gannon in the face causing him to stumble back.

"Sora! We need to get the Princesses inside!" Link yelled. His face was hard and sharp as he stared through the rain. Sora turned to look at Gannon. Who was still slowly trudging through the rain. His chest wound obviously taking affect.

"Don't think you've won just yet!" Sora yelled over the downpour. Sora turned and Ran to Link Donald had been casting cure spells on her, which had been helping. Link stood from his knees and was carrying Zelda in his arms. She looked so peaceful. Sora ran over to Midna who was being watched by Goofy. Sora also bet down and picked her up. The two heros looked at each other and then to Gannon. Who had stopped and was breathing heavily.

"I'll be back…hero." And Link and Sora took off to the castle.

The castle was a mess inside. As soon as the few guards who were left saw Zelda they quickly tried to rush her to the medical room. Zelda spoke up.

"No…" Link was relieved she was awake but with that wound she was in danger. Link new there was no doctor in Hyrule who could save her.

Sora looked Down at Midna.

"Link we should go to the throne room. Its probably the least destroyed." Nodding, he carried Zelda up the steps along with Sora and Midna right behind him. As they entered the room an eerie feeling went around. The pitter patter of the rain hit the windows and came through the hole in the wall. Zelda was set down on her throne and Midna was set next to her on a chair.

"Link, how are we going to save Zelda?" Sora turned to Link

"There is no way anyone in Hyrule can save her…" Link sighed frustrated. Sora looked at Midna's sleeping form.

"Could she help maybe?" Link shook his head.

"No." As Donald and Goofy sympathetically looked at Zelda and Midna a dark portal reopened behind them. Sora looked up at the sound of it and his eyes widened.

"Not these guys again." Xeara stepped out with a chained man. Sora relaxed slightly, but was confused s to why she brought the man here.

"Hey Sora! I'm back!" The eight year old waved excitedly. Xeara pulled the man over to a lone chair and made him sit. Sora stared at her.

"Who's that?" he pointed to the man. Xeara giggled.

"He has been spying on the organization so I get to execute him!" She said cheerfully. The man looked up.

"Great…" Xeara summoned her weapons. Which consisted to giant cat paws. Each fitting over her hands with a green gem fitted in the middle of them. She waved them in front of the man's face as if taunting him.

"Bye bye now!" Xeara raised her hand into the air, but never hit the man. She looked up from him.

"Oh! Superior is calling me!" Her cat paws vanished from her small hands. Xeara turned back to the group of people.

"Bye Sora! Ill be back for Zelda later!" She turned around to the chained up man. And stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bye Ruso!" She tried to pat him on the head, but he tried to bit her.

"Meanie!" Opening a new portal she hopped in and disappeared. Sora stared at the man and slowly walked over. He looked him over, wondering if he should free the man. Summoning his keyblade he pointed at the lock holding the chains together. A little beam of light shot into the lock and released all the chains. They came falling onto the ground as the man stood.

"So whats your name." Sora asked. The man just looked at him and turned. Making his way out of the room. Sora blinked.

"Nice name." Midna suddenly stirred in her sleep. Sora turned looking at her. Donald smiled.

"hey Link! She's waking up." Link picked up Zelda and carried her over to Midna. Midna rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the ground. Her eyes were full of sadness and hurt.

"Gannondorf…He murdered my people…" Link's eyes widened.

"So you're the last one?" Midna nodded.

"I suppose there is nothing left for me in this world. Whats the point of being a princess wanting to help her people if I couldn't even save them from Gannondorf." Sora walked over and fished into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. The list of princesses codenames. He read it and looked up at Midna.

"are you the Princess of Twilight?" He asked. Midna Blinked at him.

"How do you know about that?" Sora was a little surprised.

"A girl Named Namine told me. She said that I have to rescue you guys." He looked at Zelda with sad eyes.

"But it doesn't look like I'm doing a good job." Midna stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to Zelda's body and kneeled down next to her. She looked at her wound.

"I have an idea who could save her." Link's eyes lightened up slightly.

"There is a Goddess in a world not too far from here. She should be able to help Zelda."Midna said turning to look at everyone.

"Alright, so we need to go to this world?" Sora scratched the back of his head. Midna thought for a minute. She turned back to look at Sora.

"I'll tell ya what. Since Gannon basically destroyed my home and you guys need my help, why don't I tag along. It will also make your journey easier Sora." Link set Zelda down again. He looked up at the four of them.

"If you guys are going then So am I." Sora stood up and smiled.

"Ok but Midna…" Sora turned to look at her. "Your going to have to help us find her." Midna sighed but still smiled.

"Fine." Midna stared down at her hand for a second and summoned a dark crystal.

"I'll bring this incase Link." Donald walked over and picked it up to examine it.

"What's it do?" Link spoke up from the side.

"That crystal allows me to transform into a wolf in the twilight realm." Midna helped Link explain.

"But since we're not going to the twilight realm anytime soon. He can use it to blend into the next world." Sora was thinking to himself out loud.

"Uh guys small problem. We don't have that much room in the gummi ship so how are we all going to fit?" Midna thought of something.

"Here I'll turn into my cursed form to make it less crowded." A bright light appeared and they all shielded their eyes. When Sora opened his eyes again he saw a little creature with a gray helmet and cyan markings.

"I'm ready." Midna giggled.

Sora, Donald and Goofy led the group out to the gummi ship. Link was carrying Zelda again and Midna stayed in Link's shadow. Link walked in after Sora to the main control room. Behind the three main pilot seats was three other seats. He set Zelda down next to him and strapped her in. Her breathing was slowing down. But they had got the wound to stop bleeding. Midna came out of Links shadows and floated behind his chair.

"Don't worry Link. Zelda will be fine. Once that Goddess heals her you can go back to Hyrule." Link shifted in his seat.

"I know…"


End file.
